Silicone rubber-coated woven fabrics, which are produced by coating a silicone rubber on a woven fabric, have been used in the form of a sealed body made of the woven fabric appropriately in automotive airbags or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-241438 describes an addition reaction-curable silicone composition containing a fine silica powder having a specific surface area of 50 m2/g or higher as measured by a BET method and an adhesion promoter, which is intended for providing a curtain airbag that suppresses the leakage of inflator gases from an airbag and shows excellent duration of an inflated state thereof, and a liquid silicone rubber coating composition useful for the production of the curtain airbag.
Further, Published Japanese Translation No. 2008-528788 of the PCT International Publication describes a hydrosilylation reaction-curable composition for coating fabrics, which exhibits favorable adhesion to synthetic fiber materials (for example, polyesters, or polyamides such as Nylon 66). In addition, this composition is described to be suitable as an agent for coating fabrics, which has been used for the production of automotive airbags.
Further, the present applicant discloses, in WO2008/020605, a coated woven fabric which is suitable for use in airbags and exhibits no significant drop of a differential gas pressure between two spaces comparted by the coated woven fabric for a relatively long time, and a hydrosilylation reaction-curable type curable silicone composition as a woven fabric-coating silicone rubber composition for the formation of the coated woven fabric.